


merlot.

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, i also love less common pairings in svt, i dont think han/hao is v rare but hey, this is the spiciest fic i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Is the wine ready to drink now? Please?” Jeonghan is giggling as he reaches his hand out of the mountain of blankets both he and Minghao have buried themselves in, tiny digits reaching for the stem of a glass.“Yes! It’s only been ten minutes, Hannie, I just wanted it to breathe properly!” Minghao beats Jeonghan to it when reaching for the wine, face crinkling into a smile as the older brings the wine to his lips, sighing with happiness as the deep red liquid is drunk.
Relationships: HanHao!, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	merlot.

The evening is still, orange swirls into gentle lilac as the sun sets within view of the balcony that Minghao perches himself on. The dusky orange of the sky casts a warm glow, but the tips of noses turn an even dustier pink in the winter cold, contented sighs escape mouths in swirls of breath that dance together in the January air. Minghao is wrapping his scarf even tighter around himself, melting into the old sofa on his tiny apartment balcony, that is until, a tiny voice next to him finally speaks up.  
“Is the wine ready to drink now? Please?” Jeonghan is giggling as he reaches his hand out of the mountain of blankets both he and Minghao have buried themselves in, tiny digits reaching for the stem of a glass.  
“Yes! It’s only been ten minutes, Hannie, I just wanted it to breathe properly!” Minghao beats Jeonghan to it when reaching for the wine, face crinkling into a smile as the older brings the wine to his lips, sighing with happiness as the deep red liquid is drunk.  
“Why are we sat out here?” Minghao asks, mainly to himself. “I’m freezing, my heat works inside, you know?” He laughs as he finishes the second glass of wine.  
“Look at the sunset!” Jeonghan sits up, pointing out onto the horizon where the sky has bled into a deeper orange now, burnt amber tones casting a light onto Jeonghans skin that Minghao feels his own breath hitching at, meeting Jeonghans eyes in a joint smile.  
“This is nice, right?” Jeonghan continues, scraping his long brown hair into a what seems to be an attempt at a bun, punctuating the action with another sip of wine, feeling his skin warm at the alcohol in his system. “Just us, we never really get to chat like this!”  
“Ah, you’re right, I’m grateful Mingyu is away for the weekend” Minghao shakes his head as he recalls the several stories of his loud, clumsy roommate.  
“Oh please, Cheol is no better!” Jeonghan curls into himself as he also reminisces. “I’m glad he’s away too, I get to vent to somebody other than him for a little.” Jeonghan sighs happily again.  
They were both right, it has been a while since both Jeonghan and Minghao had spent more than half an hour at a coffee shop together or in a class that neither would pay full attention to.  
Jeonghan had an effect on Minghao that he himself couldn’t really explain, Jeonghan seemingly found joy in most things and washed a sense of calm and happiness over Minghao in any given situation, at 8am on a Monday during class, or here, in the late evening as the lilac tones of the sky took over, the only light coming from a small lamp on the balcony. Jeonghan’s entire demeanour made Minghao feel safe and right now he didn’t want to be anywhere else.  
Jeonghan had missed seeing Minghao like this, he was pretty sure that he was the only one that got to see him like this, without the pressure of others, without Minghao hiding in his shell of introversion. He looked amazing like this, at peace, soft giggle emerging for what Jeonghan thought was the first time in months. Jeonghan smiled at him as wide as he thought possible as Minghao wordlessly filled their wine glasses once again.  
“Wow, you read my mind!”  
“I have a habit of doing that, I guess?” Minghao laughs softly again and Jeonghan decides he wants to hear that as much as he possibly can.  
The night is only growing colder as the city below becomes a sea of twinkling lights that illuminate the balcony now, blankets and bodies drawn closer, wine long drunk, lips stained red, Minghao notices Jeonghans stained lips and his eyes linger a second too long.  
“This is nice” Jeonghan sighs.  
“You already said that” Minghao rolls his eyes but the smile creeping over his face is a dead giveaway.  
“It is! I like spending time with you, Hao.” Jeonghan turns to face him on the small couch, a more serious look painting his face now. “You’re nice to be around, you know? I don’t feel the need to be, well, anything around you” Jeonghan smiles. “You’re really…grounding?”  
“I…Han…that’s so nice” Minghao leans into Jeonghans side, face warming with a blush “I like spending time with you, too.” He stays in place as an arm makes its way around him, blush growing darker. “Even if you’re very impatient with wine.”

“Hey! Aren’t we having a moment here?” Jeonghan barks a laugh as he jokingly squeezes Minghao tightly “I’m opening up here!” He continues a melodic giggle as Minghao is still leaning into him.  
“Ok, ok!” Minghao sighs. “You’re right though, this is nice.” Minghao nods, curling into Jeonghan further as neither dared to move. An unspoken idea between the two to stay close like this for as long as the night would allow.  
“Thank you.”  
“Hm?” Minghao turned in Jeonghans grip to face him, blushing once again as he realised just how close they were, he almost finds himself cooing at the fact the tip of Jeonghans nose is red, hair falling out of its bun, framing his face in the most delicate way.  
“For this, I…really like it, like you, I mean.” More than the tip of Jeonghans nose has turned red now, eyes wide and expecting, looking at Minghao in heavy silence.  
“I like this, and you, too.” Minghao dips his head slightly as if it’ll hide any sign of the blush that now paints his cheeks, and looks at Jeonghan, joyful, beautiful, gentle Jeonghan.  
“God Hao, I feel like crying” Jeonghan giggles barely above a whisper as he draws himself ever closer to Minghao. “You’re so good?”  
“Hannie…”  
“This is the part where you don’t need to talk and you just kiss me, Hao.”  
And that’s exactly what Minghao does, reaching a hand up to unravel the bun of Jeonghan’s dark brown hair, carding a gentle hand through it in order to finally draw him close and kiss him, sighing as he does so. Jeonghan reacts immediately, arms moving to wrap around Minghaos next, kissing him with all the force and affection he can muster.  
Minghao smiles against Jeonghans lips as he lowers his arms to the elders hips, lifting him without a word into his lap, blankets coming with him, wrapping them up in what feels like is just their own world, in which only they and the firefly like lights of the city exist.  
“Hi” Jeonghan whispers, forehead pressed against the boy below him.  
“Hi” Minghao whispers back, rubbing circles into Jeonghans hipbones in lazy pattern with his thumbs before kissing him again. Jeonghan can’t help but whimper in response, hand holding the side of Minghaos face softly, hair falling down onto his shoulders. Minghao moves his attention to the column of Jeonghans neck, pressing gentle kisses there, punctuating each with a whisper, a promise.  
“you're so pretty” “I’ll be good to you” “so good”  
Jeonghan whimpers again, nodding with every promise made against his skin, whispering similar things into the night. He can hardly keep still as the grip on his hips tightens, taking his chance to kiss his way down to Minghaos collarbones, making sure to mark his path for Minghao to remember for the next few days, at least.  
“Hey, Han, hey” Minghao strokes Jeonghans hair out of the way, stopping to cup his face in his hands.  
“Hey…” Jeonghan whispers, breath rapid and staggered.  
“Want to move inside?” Minghao smirks, eyes wide and promising.  
“I want wine immediately afte-Hao!” Jeonghan lets out a yelp that immediately dissipated into soft laughter as Minghao is lifting him, making his way inside the haven of his apartment.  
“I’ll get you whatever drink you want, but this ‘is the part where you don’t need to talk and just kiss me, Hannie.”  
So Jeonghan does just that.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! this was a fun one to write, I love less common svt pairings so if there's any you want to suggest, please do!!!!!  
> twitter: cafeskwan  
> Tumblr: seungkwanzone


End file.
